


Hell in a Cell

by thebirdroads



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebirdroads/pseuds/thebirdroads
Summary: After the events at the Abandoned Chapel, Leonie has a confrontation in the dungeons.Spoilers for Chapters 9-10





	Hell in a Cell

**Author's Note:**

> I was wondering, what if they'd managed to capture Monica/Kronya before she escaped with Thales? And what if Leonie, Jeralt's protege, got to confront her off the field of battle?
> 
> Well, here you go!

The dungeons of Garreg Mach were expansive, though rarely used. At any given moment, Leonie reckoned, no more than a handful of the dozens of cells were in use, owing partly to the general lack of bandits in the area, as well as the Archbishop’s general policy of summary execution of any bandits captured in battle. 

This, however, was a special case.

Leonie wasn’t even supposed to be down here, really, but the guard had taken one look at her and unlocked the door to the cell.

“The captain was a good man, lass. It’s a real shame what happened. I won’t stop you if you want to, you know…” The guard gestured cut across his throat with a finger and made a gagging sound.   
Leonie shook her head.

“Not why I’m here, but I’ll admit the offer is tempting.”

The guard nodded, and opened the door, allowing Leonie to step through into the darkness beyond.

Monica had certainly seen better days. Her face was sallow and bruised, and her intricate buns had come loose into a tangle. She hung from the back wall, shackled to it by her wrists, seemingly unconscious.

Leonie’s grief, which had sat cold in her chest for days, ignited into rage. She crossed the room and dug her knuckles into a mass of bruises on Monica’s cheek, causing the girl to hiss and jerk awake. For a moment, she seemed disoriented, but a deranged grin soon spread across her face.

“Heya, Leonie! Come to gawk?”

Leonie backhanded her across the face.

“Ooh, come on now, I’ve taken worse in bed! Is that all you got?”

Leonie barely held herself back from slamming Monica’s head against the wall until it was paste.

“You killed Jeralt.”

Monica giggled, a sound that set Leonie’s teeth on edge.

“I sure did, you moron! What tipped you off, the blood, or the hole I put in his back?”

Leonie forced herself to step away from Monica to resist the urge to kill her.

“Why??”

“Why what?”

Leonie scoffed.

“Now who’s stupid? Why’d you kill him?”

Monica gave her best approximation of a shrug, considering she was chained to the wall.

“Who needs a reason to kill someone? You kill because it’s fun, or because you’re bored, or horny, or whatever. You kill to do it, I guess?”

“No! No, I don’t accept that, you freak! I don’t accept that Jeralt died for-for your-because you were fucking bored!”

“Weeeellll, I guess the folks in charge wanted me to do it too. Well, one of them. Plans within plans, those two. You sure seem torn up about this dead guy. Did you wanna marry him or something? Settle down and be a good little housewife, huh?”

Leonie sputtered incoherently, and Monica cackled.

“Oh, you are TOO EASY to fuck with!! Honestly, it’s like you’ve never had anyone make fun of your dead mentor before. Oh,” she pouted, “I suppose you’ve never had a dead mentor before either, poor thing. Well, glad I could help!”

Leonie crossed the room in two strides and punched Monica, hard, feeling the other girl’s nose break beneath her face. She was grimly satisfied to hear Monica emit a pained yelp.

“So you can feel pain, huh? That’s good to know.”

Monica grinned, blood streaming down her face. The effect was extremely unsettling.

“Well, with how much I like dishing it out, it wouldn’t exactly be fair if I couldn’t take it, huh?”

Leonie realized she wasn’t going to get anywhere, and felt her rage cool back to grief.

“You don’t have a reason. You don’t...you took away the most important person in my life, and you don’t even know why you did it.”

“Sorry to disappoint!”

Without another word, Leonie turned and headed for the door, but Monica spoke again.

“Actually, hang on, you came all this way, and you weren’t boring, so I suppose I’ll give you a hint: They’re closer than you think.”

Leonie turned back, quizzical.

“What the hell does that mean??”

“Ah, ah, ah! I said I’d give you a hint, not multiple! Bye bye!”

With that, Monica started cackling, and Leonie, disgusted, turned and slammed the cell door behind her. The guard outside looked up as she left.

“Any luck?”

Leonie scowled.

“None. She’s just nuts. Hey, could you do me a favor?”

The guard crossed his arms, waiting for her request.

“Could you not give her any water or food for the rest of the day, and all day tomorrow?”

The guard grinned.

“I think I can arrange that.”

Leonie nodded her thanks, and left.


End file.
